


Home in My Arms

by softegaby



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akira and goro are the main pairing here, bit of angst, implied suicidal thoughts, tatsujun in the background, these boys need a lot of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softegaby/pseuds/softegaby
Summary: Goro is coming to visit his boyfriend, Akira, in Sumaru City. He finds that he finally has a family and home here with his boyfriend and his dads.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Home in My Arms

Akira is so excited, he can’t contain his bouncing leg as he stares out the window of the classroom.

Goro Akechi, his boyfriend, is finally coming to Sumaru City to visit him this weekend. 

This will also be the first time Goro would properly meet his parents, since he doesn’t count him meeting them for a short while in the hospital, after his body was found by his dad. Akira still can’t believe all the events that happened in the past year, from him awakening to his persona, to shooting a god in the face and then fighting to reject a fake reality concocted by a deceptive, manipulative therapist. Of course, there was also meeting Goro Akechi, and even though they both went through a lot, Goro even attempting to kill Akira and thankfully, failing, he saw how much Goro was suffering and how he was manipulated to be a hitman for Shido. Even if Goro refused to cater to Shido’s demands, he would have been eliminated by Shido’s goons and would not have lived to see his father rightfully be brought to justice. Well, if Akira wanted to be technical, Goro didn’t survive the incident in the boiler room and learned after defeating Maruki that he was brought back to life somehow, probably by Igor, or some other higher god he didn’t know about. Regardless, Akira was so grateful that Goro was given a second chance and that he could finally be with the boy he fell in love with. 

Unfortunately, his thoughts are interrupted as his teacher clears her throat and calls his name again. Akira jerks his head up to stare at Ms. Saeko, who according to his papa, was also his dad’s homeroom teacher. She gently sighs as she repeats the question and Akira answers correctly, although now with a pinkish tint on his cheeks as his classmates snicker at him. Akira looks up at the clock, only 15 more minutes and he would be free to go greet Goro at the train station. He continues to bounce his leg and tries to pay some attention to Ms. Saeko’s lecture, but he ends up daydreaming about Goro again. Thankfully, Ms. Saeko doesn’t call on him again. Soon, the last bell rings and Akira is bolting out of the door and out of Sevens to head directly to the train station; Goro did say his train was expected to arrive at 3:30. Even though he was expected to arrive 30 minutes after Akira finished school and it only took Akira about 15 minutes to get from his school to the station, he is simply way too excited and eager to see his boyfriend after about 4 months.

Akira can’t believe he’s already back in Sevens and in Sumaru in general, he really does miss Tokyo and the rest of his friends back there. While Akira doesn’t hate Sumaru, quite the contrary, he did miss it a lot and his parents and relatives he left behind while in Tokyo. Akira does miss the new life he formed there and the new friends and boyfriend he gained and even being a Phantom Thief and helping those in need. Especially since returning back to Sevens, he has been met with cautious glares and apprehension, much like when he first transferred to Shujin. However, Akira doesn’t let those small things get to him anymore; after all, his papa is a teacher at Sevens so people there know not to mess or say anything about Akira in the first place. Mr. Kurusu is known to have an extremely terrifying side if anyone were to say anything about his son. 

Akira reaches the entrance of the school and bolts out towards the train station, the adrenaline fueling his excitement even more and allowing him to run continuously to the station without having to stop to catch his breath. Eventually, Akira reaches the station and starts pacing around, continuously checking the time on the overhead display with the upcoming trains. 3:24, only 6 minutes until Goro’s train arrives. Akira starts chewing on his bottom lip, excited but also a bit nervous to see Goro after all this time. He hopes that Goro is also as excited to come see him. They have managed to maintain their relationship, with it being long distance. They have to rely on texts and video calls in order to stay in touch. 

Akira peeks up at the time again, 3:28, very close now. He moves from chewing his lower lip to chewing his nails, the nerves and excitement swirling around so ferociously inside him, his stomach swaying along with those bundles of feelings. He hopes that Goro is as excited to see him as he is to see him. Great, now he’s feeling giddy and nervous. He feels as if he was about to confess his feelings to Goro all over again, like he did back in the fake reality, thinking that he would never see Goro again, knowing he had been brought back by Maruki. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to feel when you’ve been dating your boyfriend from a 3 hour distance, and the only way you or him could see the other was through holidays or through leaving work early to make the travel and make the most of the weekend before having to return again for work. 

Akira’s racing thoughts are suddenly interrupted as he hears a train approach at the platform he’s waiting at. He swerves his head to look at the time, 3:31. Suddenly, the train comes to a complete stop and Akira’s heart is pounding against his chest as he scans the various people exiting the train, looking for creamy chestnut hair amongst the crowd. Then, he spots him. Akira’s eyes widen in excitement as he spots his ravishingly handsome boyfriend, who’s wearing one of his many sweater vests that Akira likes to make fun of, beneath his coat and scarf. But honestly, Akira thinks he looks adorable in them. He’s also carrying a backpack, most likely with some clothes and other necessities as he plans to stay in Sumaru until early Sunday. Akira continues to stare lovingly and notes how ridiculously cute he looks until Goro spots him among the crowd, his eyes widening in surprise and then softening with so much affection. Akira didn’t think it was possible for him to fall even more for the “Detective Prince,” but he is proven wrong yet again. 

Akira wastes no time in sprinting towards him as soon as Goro spotted him, hugging him tightly as soon as he reaches him. Goro stumbles a bit in surprise but chuckles as he returns the hug, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft mop that he likes to call hair, while using his other hand to rub his back. Akira leans into the touch and nuzzles against Goro’s scarf, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the natural scent that was just simply Goro. 

“Missed you, honey.” Akira mumbles through the scarf as he grips Goro even tighter, afraid that if he didn’t, his boyfriend would slip away. 

Goro chuckles softly as he grips Akira tighter in return. “I missed you too, Akira.”

The two boys continue to embrace each other for a few more seconds until Goro reluctantly pulls away, feeling a bit self conscious out of old habit. Akira whines and leans backwards at the lost contact, but understands that Goro doesn’t like to show their PDA, so he lets him go. The young student detective sighs at his boyfriend’s dramatic behavior and rolls his eyes, but his eyes are so soft and tender, he can’t actually be annoyed at Akira. The boys both giggle at the other until Akira leads Goro out of the station so they can head home, Goro probably being tired from his long trip. 

“So how was the trip overall? Not too tiring, I hope?” Akira casually asks. Goro sighs tiredly.

“It could have been better. The first half of the trip was alright, but then of course, these two loud women had to sit right behind me and they wouldn’t shut up throughout most of the ride and of course they had to be gossiping and...”

Akira giggles at hearing his boyfriend complain about his train ride, happy to finally hear his gorgeous voice in person rather than on the phone. His thoughts begin to wander as he thinks about how lucky he is to have Goro here and thinking about all the places he wants to show him. He thinks about all the new memories he will get to form with him and all the new firsts he will face in life, with Goro by his side. 

However, his happy thoughts are soon replaced by uncertainty and doubt. What if Goro was merely tolerating him at best? Did he even want to be with Akira, who was constantly bombarding his life with random texts and phone calls lasting until midnight, if he was lucky for Morgana to let him stay up that late. After all, Goro was still very uncomfortable with certain acts of affection and even PDA; Akira didn’t blame him for any of that, considering Goro grew up pretty much touch-starved. But what if Akira was too much for him? Deep deep down, Akira knows that Goro wants no one else but him, he has stated that so many times already. Hell, they both even confessed their repressed feelings for each other when Goro was still in the hospital, since in Maruki’s reality, only Akira confessed. 

Akira’s thoughts then move to that special day at the hospital, back in March. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Akira awakens to someone stroking his hair, it feels so gentle and caring, almost like the way his dads would stroke his hair when he needed comfort from them. He stretches with a groan and a yawn, expecting his papa Jun, or his dad Tatsuya, to be comforting him as he waits for Goro to wake up in his hospital bed. However, the last thing he is expecting is to see Goro Akechi, Detective Prince, Black Mask, Crow, of all people stroking his hair. Akira’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth in shock, the tears already falling as he lunges towards Goro, sobbing out his name as he hugs him tightly, clinging onto him, afraid that he would somehow slip away from him again, the thought making him shake violently as he continues to grip him._

_“A-ack!! Ak-Akira! Too!! T-tight!” Goro rasps out in between the short breaths he can manage to get in, his lungs violently crying out in pain for air._

_“Oh! S-sorry!” Akira apologizes as he jumps back a bit, but instead, he grabs Goro’s arm gently as he holds it close to his chest._

_Goro coughs a bit, his breaths coming out in short, painful bursts, until he manages his breathing again. Akira stares down in guilt, trying to contain his tears as he sniffles. He tries not to think of how he caused pain to the boy he loves._

_“I-it’s ok! Just s-startled me, is all!” Goro attempts to say through an artificial smile, but both him and Akira already know how fake he sounds and how it isn’t fooling anybody._

_“You can’t fool me that easily Goro. Seriously, how are you feeling?”_

_Goro looks solemnly at the wall, avoiding Akira’s face. Little does Akira know that Goro had actually awakened an hour ago to find Akira, sleeping with a downcast and exhausted expression on his face, tear tracks still fresh against his impossibly silky cheeks. It pained Goro to see him looking so miserable, knowing that he inadvertently caused Akira all of this pain and sorrow._

_Goro snaps out of his thoughts and sighs as he considers how to answer Akira’s question._

_“I’ve… I could be better, I suppose. I am still in a bit of pain, although nothing some painkillers can’t fix. However, I- I have some thoughts floating around.”_

_“What kinds of thoughts?” Akira perks up at Goro’s response._

_Goro tenses as Akira asks him. He’s sure Akira knows what kinds of “thoughts” Goro is referring to. He knows how Akira feels about him and he returns his feelings full force, that’s not the issue. Goro feels like he doesn’t deserve Akira. Sweet, gentle and kind Akira doesn’t deserve a murderer, a pathetic loser who pushed him away so many times in fear of his unexpected kindness. Without realizing, Goro starts tearing up, his shoulders trembling as he lets out a shaky exhale._ _  
  
_

_“Akira… I-I don’t deserve y-you… I remember your confession from Maruki’s reality, and I… I f-feel the same…” Goro is blushing furiously as he fiddles with the bedsheets, avoiding Akira’s reaction as more tears begin falling down his face. “B-but… I.... I can’t have you…” A strangled sob escapes Goro’s throat as he tries to calm down, but fails as he is shaking even more violently and his vision goes blurry from all the pent up emotions he has been trying to suppress. “You don’t deserve me! Hell Akira, I tried to kill you! A-And I’m just a danger to you! I am a h-horrible monster that murdered people and endangered not only you but the rest of your friends! So why?! Why fall for someone as pathetic as me?! I KILLED WAKABA AND PRESIDENT OKUMURA, REMEMBER?!”_

_The dam breaks and Goro lets out loud, raw wails muffled by his pillow as he lets out all his pent up and repressed feelings of loneliness, guilt, and anger towards himself. He doesn’t feel a heavy weight on his bed until he feels two strong, gentle arms embrace him and hold him as they rub his back firmly but gently. Goro buries his face in the crook of Akira’s neck as he gets his tears and snot on the raven haired boy’s shirt, but Akira could care less about that as he simply holds Goro protectively and lets him get all of those emotions out of his system. After a few minutes, Goro stops sobbing so heavily and the small hospital room is filled with the soft sounds of sniffling and hiccups. Akira gently lifts Goro’s head and holds his face as he uses his thumbs to wipe away the tear stains on his cheeks._

_“Goro, listen to me,” Akira states in a stern but gentle voice, “Ever since you disappeared from Maruki’s reality, I have yearned for you so much. I-” Akira takes a deep breath as he prepares himself, “I fell into a really bad depression afterwards… like, I was shut in the attic and my dads even came all the way to try to help me. They tried to console me, beg for me to eat, but nothing worked. It wasn’t until my dad found you that I snapped out of it and I’ve been here at your side the whole time, waiting for you to wake up. So please! Please don’t say that I don’t deserve you! I mourned for you, you’re the only one I want with me, by my side, and the one I want to face the world with together. If you don’t want to be with me because you truly don’t feel the same, I can accept that, but if you don’t want to be with me because you think you don’t deserve me, then I won’t accept that! You were brought back for a reason Goro! Please don’t waste your second chance drowning in your sins from the past. You and I, if you will take me as yours, can help fix your mistakes together, I want to be there with you, I love you Goro.”_

_Akira’s in tears as he continues to hold Goro’s face so tenderly and with so much love, Goro feels like his heart will literally burst right there. Goro starts to tear up again, although this time out of happiness as he leans his forehead forwards so that it’s touching Akira’s. He tries to play it off with a small huff._

_“Idiot…” Goro states fondly, “I- I love you too… so very much. I don’t deserve your kindness, but I am a selfish person, so I will take any of it I can get and take you as mine.”_

_Akira rolls his eyes in fondness as he gives Goro eskimo kisses, giggling along the way._

_“Stop it with that. You absolutely deserve my kindness, and I will give all of it to you until it gets through your silky unruly hair.”_

_Goro scoffs as he smirks at Akira. “Just who are you? calling my hair unruly, Mr. ‘I can’t untangle my mop of hair’ Kurusu?”_

_The two boys giggle as they tease each other, just taking in the other’s presence as they hug and just stay there hugging each other, the mere company of the other soothing and relaxing to them._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Akira doesn’t realize how deep in his thoughts he is in until he feels a slight tugging on his sleeve and the fuzzy, distant voice of his boyfriend calling out to him. Akira jerks his head up and sees Goro staring at him, a concerned look in his eyes. Akira starts to slowly panic as his eyes grow distant and Goro continues to look at him worriedly. What if Goro heard his thoughts, saw them? What if he accidentally said something and that’s why Goro was concerned?

Goro firmly holds his boyfriend’s arm, quickly scanning the area they are in, hoping to find a quiet, less crowded place for him to comfort Akira. He then spots a sign for a park, Honmaru Park, and takes Akira there, weaving through the people with ease, being from Tokyo makes him good at that. He then finds a secluded corner with some trees providing shade as he leads Akira to the area and sits him down. 

Akira is completely out of it, his breathing is hitching and he is shaking as he curls into a ball, his trembling arms trying to conceal his face. Akira hasn’t had any panic attacks in a while, but when he gets too deep into his thoughts, especially his thoughts about his uncertainty, his insecurity, a panic attack is practically inevitable for the dark haired boy. 

Goro’s heart breaks at seeing his bright, snarky boyfriend all huddled and shaking, his breaths coming out in quick gasps as he seems to try to prevent himself from breaking down completely. Goro only had to deal with Akira’s panic attacks once, and it was a few days after he was released from the hospital and before Akira had to return to Sumaru. He is still learning on how to manage emotional situations like this and Goro almost succumbs to his self deprecation on how he is a terrible boyfriend, not being able to help Akira and how Akira deserves someone better. But Goro doesn’t have time for that. He can sulk later, he needs to help his boyfriend. He lays his hands on Akira’s shoulders and his heart breaks even more when Akira recoils from the sudden touch. Goro masks his face as he keeps his hands on Akira’s shoulders and gently rubs them to try to calm him down. 

“Shh… Akira, it’s me… It’s going to be alright… D-Do you want a hug?” Goro asks tentatively, hoping he’s helping Akira calm down. 

Akira nods vigorously as Goro extends his arms out and Akira practically lunges towards him, gripping him as if he was afraid that Goro would disappear. Akira is still shaking and a few traitorous tears escape as he continues to shake violently and his throat constricts. Goro gently shushes him and uses one hand to massage Akira’s scalp, knowing that that tends to help calm Akira down and help him relax. Goro hums a soft tune, one he forgot the name of, and continues to rub his head to try to console Akira. 

After a few more minutes, Akira’s breathing evens out a bit and he slumps forward in exhaustion. Goro adjusts his position so that he is sitting on the ground and Akira is huddled under Goro, his arm bringing Akira closer together as Akira leans his head on Goro’s shoulder. A few minutes pass by until Goro decides to ask Akira what happened. 

“I-it’s nothing Goro,, I’m f-fine now…”

“Sigh… You are obviously not fine Akira, your voice is still wavering slightly and you aren’t being completely honest with me.” Goro huffs back. His expression softens as he turns and tilts Akira’s head up towards his. “Please… I want to help you, tell me what’s wrong. You yourself said that relationships are based on trust, didn’t you? D-do you not trust me?” 

Goro regrets his last question when Akira straightens up, a panicked expression on his face. 

“I do trust you!! It… It’s just…” Akira takes a deep breath as he tries to figure out how to tell Goro what’s bothering him. He lowers his head as he prepares his thoughts. “I was thinking of the hospital again… a-and then I was thinking about… what if you only tolerate me, at best? I-I mean… I can be pretty annoying and I’ve sometimes been a bit too fast for your tastes, especially regarding PDA, and I m-mean, we haven’t seen each other for months! What if you are tired of me? Am I too much for you?” Akira shakes as tears start to fall and he barely manages to choke out in a weak and broken voice. “A-am I… a b-burden to y-you?”

Goro’s breath hitches as he hears the last question choke its way out of Akira’s mouth. Akira, meanwhile, is shaking as he covers his teary eyes, feeling embarrassed at telling Goro how he was truly feeling. 

Yes, confidant, cool, suave, smartass Akira, who was Joker nonetheless, is crying over how insecure he truly feels about himself, thinking that Goro truly doesn’t want to be with him. Goro does have a reestablished image as the Detective Prince, but now he doesn’t appear on television anymore. Instead, he is working with Sae Nijima and taking a gap year, figuring out what to study and where to go. He is truly working hard to redeem himself and is very persistent and hardworking. Why would Goro want to be with just plain old Akira, the boy who has a criminal record and was practically shunned at first at Shujin, and is still partially shunned at Sevens now. Why would he want to be with Akira, who could get on someone’s nerves once he starts talking about something he’s passionate about and never stop, who secretly has low self esteem and tries to hide it by appearing cocky and confident to those around him. 

Goro sighs sadly as he gently holds Akira’s tear stained hands and brings them towards himself, kissing his palms so softly that Akira could barely feel it. Goro is grateful for the secluded area in the park, giving them as much privacy a public park can offer. 

“You idiot,” Goro says affectionately and lovingly, “You know deep down inside that you are all I want. If you were thinking about my time in the hospital, then you must remember how I finally confessed to you and how I felt I didn’t deserve you. But you insisted that I did, and I will say the same thing right now! Akira Kurusu, you do deserve me too and you are anything but a burden to me. Quite the opposite, you are always there for me. You gave me kindness and love, even when I was not in my right state of mind back then. You gave me a reason to change, to redeem myself and helped me use my wits and power to help others in need rather than hurt them and wound them permanently. You gave me a second chance, even when I myself, still think I don’t deserve one, considering all the people I’ve hurt permanently. So please, look at yourself the way I do. In front of me is Akira Kurusu, the most charming, cocky, kind, and dashing person I have had the fortune of meeting. You are so important to so many people, the rest of the Phantom Thieves, your parents, and me. Even if you fall backwards, let me help you back up, let me give you the support that you have given me.” 

Akira’s eyes widen in surprise at how much Goro talked about his importance. He truly is so lucky to have him. He giggles as he leans forward to rest his head on Goro’s chest, his heart a calming sound to Akira’s ears.

“ *sniff* W-wow! Didn’t k-know you were s-such the r-romantic Goro.”

Goro’s cheeks have a tint of pink as he uses his hand to bring Akira closer and tighter to him, burying his face in his boyfriend’s soft curls.

“S-shut it! This is the most you’ll get out of me for a while, you know!”

Akira laughs, a bright, warm sound to Goro’s ears as he snuggles into Goro’s jacket.   
  


“I know honey, I’ll keep that in mind.” Akira states sweetly. “B-but thank you. You have n-no idea how much I needed to hear that, especially from you.”

Goro hums and nods as both boys just sit under the tree, simply basking in each other’s presence in Honmaru Park on a brisk fall afternoon. With their hands still clasped tightly together, they just sit until Akira’s phone buzzes in his pocket, interrupting their quiet, peaceful moment. Akira mumbles out a sheepish sorry as he digs out his phone to check who dared interrupt their loving moment. Akira’s eyes widen in what appears to be fear as he quickly texts back the sender and stashes his phone back in his pocket. He stands up abruptly, although not without pulling Goro right up with him. Goro gives him a confused, but concerned look as he asks him who texted him. 

“It was my papa… Shit, I didn’t realize it’s been about an hour since school finished and we’re not even home. Shit shit shit.... I hope he isn’t too mad since I forgot to text him…”

Goro’s back straightens at Akira’s response. He only saw his parents once, and it was shortly after he woke up from the hospital and after he confessed his love to Akira. They seemed very nice people, at least to him. Although, Goro’s old habits don’t die very easily, so it is natural for him to worry over Akira, based on his reaction to one of his dads texting him, wondering where he is. At first, Goro suspects that Akira’s “papa” is Tatsuya. He did sort of intimidate Goro back when he was in the hospital. He had a sturdy, tough appearance, his eyes appearing sharp and posture more rigid than his husband, Jun. He was more relaxed, had a more gentle looking appearance, and was more talkative than Tatsuya, but Goro could see how worried and relieved both were at seeing Goro fine and Akira happy. 

“By ‘papa,’ you mean Tatsuya, right?” Goro asks curiously. 

Akira whips his head around and he shakes his head vehemently, looking at Goro as if he just said that the earth was flat. 

“No! I mean Jun! Tatsuya is ‘dad!’ Besides, he doesn’t return from the station till about 6:30… Besides, papa is not what he seems, he’s WAY more terrifying than dad when angry, trust me!” Akira states with a hard stare directed at his boyfriend. 

Goro gulps a little at Akira’s tone, not wanting to face his papa’s anger, especially as a welcome greeting. Goro nods his head curtly as he grabs Akira’s arm, asking him to lead the way. Akira nods in acknowledgement as they quickly leave Honmaru Park, Akira weaving through the park with ease. They exit the park and sprint towards the residential area of Rengedai. Thankfully Akira only lives about 15 min away from the park so they arrive at his house sooner than expected, at least for Goro. 

Akira opens the door and he and Goro begin taking their shoes off when they hear someone appear from the corner at the end of the small entryway. Jun rushes over towards the two boys, relieved that they are fine. 

Goro straightens up a bit as he stands in front of Jun, taking in his appearance and comparing it from the last time he saw him about 4 months ago. He is a bit slim, but not weak looking at all, judging by the slight build of his body. He has a similar hairstyle to Kitagawa’s hair, but part of his hair covers his right eye, making Goro wonder if it impacts his vision or bothers him. He is wearing a tan sweater vest over a white shirt and dark brown khakis with black shoes. Goro snickers to himself, glad that Akira can’t tease him about his fashion sense, since his papa has a similar fashion taste. Jun snaps his gaze towards Goro, gasping a bit in embarrassment as he straightens himself to greet Goro. 

“Ah! Hello Goro Akechi! I almost forgot that it was this weekend that you were going to come visit Akira. Welcome to Sumaru City!” 

Goro bows as he puts on a polite, but genuine smile towards Jun. 

“Thank you Mr. Kurusu, it’s a pleasure to be here!” 

Jun nods in relief but quickly shifts towards Akira, a stern, but worried look on his face. 

“Akira! Why didn’t you let me know you were going to be out awhile? I was worried! I understand that you went to pick up Goro from the station, but a simple ‘hello’ would have been appreciated, at least.”

Akira stares down at his shoes in shame. He knows his papa isn’t mad at him, simply worried. But it still makes Akira feel ashamed for not at least texting him. 

He _hates_ worrying his parents; they already had to worry about him when he was put on probation, when he had to move to Tokyo, 3 hours away from home. They had to worry about him when they found out he was a persona user, a wildcard nonetheless. They had to worry a whole lot when his “fake” suicide was announced on tv and then figure out later that he was still alive. They had to worry about him when he became really depressed after defeating Maruki, since Goro was supposedly dead and Akira was drowning in his sorrow and grief. 

Akira starts feeling extra guilty as he prevents himself from tearing up.

“I-I’m sorry papa… it was an accident, I swear! I was just walking Goro home and… w-we got a bit… sidetracked.”

Jun sighs as he steps forward and hugs his son, feeling Akira tremble a bit underneath but noticing him trying to suppress it. He rubs the back of his head, massaging his scalp the same way he did when Akira was younger and needed to be calmed down. He instructs Akira on his breathing exercises to calm down, and Akira manages to calm down slowly. 

“It’s ok sweetie, you know I’m not mad at you. I just get worried, as any parent does, even though I know you are capable of protecting yourself if anything were to happen. Just try to let me know when you will be late, alright?”

Akira nods in response as Jun ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead. Akira scrunches up his nose and swats Jun’s hand away, exclaiming how gross and embarrassing it is for Jun to kiss him in front of his boyfriend. 

Goro watches the whole scene unfold quietly in front of him. A small pang of jealousy that Goro is ashamed of creeps its way upwards. Akira is super lucky to have parents that love him and care for him and occasionally embarrass him in front of his friends or boyfriend. How Goro would have died for something like that all those years ago. But Goro doesn’t delve any deeper, the past is in the past and now, Akira is his family and he will do anything to make sure Akira is happy and safe. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears his name from Akira’s mouth. 

“Eww! Papa! Stop doing that in front of Goro! I have an image to maintain!”

Goro smirks as the small interaction as he hangs his coat. 

“Oh I already have a completely different image of you in my mind Akira.” 

Akira gasps dramatically as he leans backwards, feigning hurt and betrayal. “Ack! How could I have been betrayed by my gorgeous, handsome boyfriend! What a tragedy! What will he do next? Shoot me?”

Goro flinches a bit at Akira’s last statement, and tries to hide his discomfort by playfully shoving Akira, who giggles bashfully in return. Goro turns around, pretending to straighten out his coat as he prays that Jun doesn’t mention anything, not right now either way. 

Out of all the regrets Goro still harbors deep inside him, trying to kill Akira is the one that constantly eats away at him. He still has nightmares, where he succeeds in killing him, watching Akira’s eyes widen in shock and sadness as Goro pulls the trigger. He still has random panic attacks in his lonely apartment where he thinks about how he thought he killed Akira and just lays on the ground, crying and weakly reaching out for Akira, even though he now lives 3 hours away from him. He still has those intrusive, dangerous thoughts lingering around in his brain. 

_What if he was never born? Futaba and Haru would still have their parents and Akira wouldn’t have to go through all the pain and suffering that Goro caused him. What if he just decided to do it one day? Just jump in front of the train? Sure, Akira would probably miss him, but he would probably get over him and find a nice girl to settle down with, forgetting about Goro and moving on with his life._

Logically, Goro would never throw his life away like that, he wants a chance to redeem himself and to try to help others now. Besides, Goro knows that Akira would mourn heavily for him if he were to try to do something like that, he remembers how Jun and Tatsuya told him in more detail about how depressed Akira became when he disappeared after destroying Maruki’s fake reality. They told him how Akira refused to eat and drink anything and wouldn’t let anyone, not even Morgana, enter the attic in Leblanc, how they would hear Akira crying through the stairs and once how they found him passed out, clutching Goro’s glove as if it were a lifeline, dirty tear stains on his soft cheeks. Goro never wants to cause that same pain to Akira ever again. 

Goro is brought out of his internal thoughts as he hears Jun’s phone ring. He turns his head as he hears Jun talking to someone, hearing him sigh a bit as he hangs up. Jun turns towards Akira apologetically. 

“Sorry to have to ask this of you sweetie, but your dad has to stay a bit later at the station today and won’t be able to pick up the groceries I need for dinner tonight. Do you mind going over and getting what we need?” 

Akira sighs softly but nods as he prepares to put his shoes back on. “Yeah, sure papa. Can Goro come?”

“Actually, I was going to have Goro help me out with the dessert, if that’s alright with you of course.” Jun states as he looks at Goro, with a slight knowing look in his eye. Goro doesn’t miss it as he nods a bit too quickly in response.

Akira doesn’t miss it either, knowing not to say anything else as he makes his way to the door to leave, giving Goro a worried but soft look as he leaves the house. 

Goro turns around as Jun starts walking towards the kitchen, gathering the ingredients needed for the dessert, which is going to be a cake. Goro helps lay out the ingredients as requested, however, he is then called to come sit at the dining table. Goro gulps slightly as he walks over to the table where Jun is sitting and pulls the chair out and sits next to Jun. He hands Goro a cup of tea he made when Goro was taking out the ingredients for the cake. Goro thanks him as he sips the tea, feeling the warmth calm him down a little. He sets the cup down as Jun begins to speak.

“Thank you so much for coming to visit Goro. Akira’s been dying for you to come visit him, you know. He really missed you a lot.”

Goro perks his head up, a bit surprised at Jun’s words. He knows that Akira missed him, especially with his intense reaction upon hugging him at the train station. However, did Akira really miss him that much?

“Oh really? I’m sure he did, but surely he has been fine otherwise?” Goro asks tentatively. 

Jun smiles, although it is a sad smile, as he sighs.

“Well, I’m not going to say that Akira has been completely down, he is happy to be home and to see us, but that’s probably as far as he has been happy. I know he tries to hide it from us, most likely as to not worry us, but a father knows. He isn’t quite the same as when he left a year ago. It is true that his time in Tokyo has changed him, some for the better, some not as much. But, he isn’t as bright and as outgoing as when he was still living here. He seems more subdued, he’s a little quieter now, he doesn’t spend time out of the house as often. The few friends he has here have left him, due to the fear of those stupid rumors surrounding him.”

Jun looks down at his tea as he’s telling Goro about Akira. Goro’s heart clenches at hearing about Akira’s state.

“As a father, it saddens me so much to see my son this way, but I can see how special you are to him, Goro. His eyes light up whenever Tatsuya or I mention you to him. He has been more hyper this week, waiting for you to arrive. Even when I briefly scolded him for arriving home late just now, I saw that unmistakable light and brightness in his eyes as he was teasing you. You truly mean so much to him Goro and I can see you feel the same way. Actually, if I am going to be completely honest, your relationship with him reminds me a bit of my relationship with Tatsuya when we were about your age.”

Jun chuckles lightly at his comparison. Goro is shocked to hear about how Akira is faring after leaving Tokyo. 

A part of him is angry at those who left Akira as soon as he came back. However, a part of him is ashamed and miserable. He is causing Akira this pain by not being in Sumaru, Akira is a bright and very smart boy, so many people are missing out on how much of an amazing person he is. Why would Akira miss someone like him of all people? Akira deserves someone better, someone who didn’t cause him and his family so much pain, someone who is always there for Akira when he needs them, someone who is able to help them emotionally and doesn’t have to burden him with their own problems. 

Goro doesn’t realize his dark, insecure thoughts are consuming his mind until he starts having trouble seeing. He then realizes he’s crying as tears block his vision and start falling onto his lap. He grips his hands on his legs and tries to avoid Jun’s look. How pathetic, he can’t even have a conversation with his boyfriend’s father without bursting into tears about how he isn’t worthy of Akira. It’s even more ironic when Goro had to calm down Akira from those same thoughts earlier. No wonder, he is pathetic, weak, and too emotional and overall a pitiful murderer who ruined the lives of many people, including Akira’s in a way. He doesn’t deserve to be here, he doesn’t deserve kindness, he should be dead, it’s not like anyone would really miss him either way. 

Goro doesn’t know how long he’s crying until he feels an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and then his body just lets it all out. He collapses onto Jun as he sobs and aches for all the pain he’s caused. He sobs for making Akira hurt, he sobs for all the people he took from others, he sobs because he doesn’t understand how Akira and his parents can be so kind and understanding of him, even though they all know of the horrible crimes he committed back then.

Jun continues to hold Goro, a pang of ache resonating throughout his whole body as he feels Goro’s resonance lash out painfully. He is probably the only person that truly knows how much Goro is suffering and knows first hand the pain he is keeping inside of him. 

He was once in Goro’s shoes, maybe not the exact same way, but in a very similar way. Akira told him and Tatsuya the whole story when Goro was still in the hospital, how they were played with by gods, how fate had destined only one of them to make it out, but even against all the odds stacked against each other, they were still able to be great rivals, friends, and even lovers. Goro defied fate by coming back for Akira and Akira being there for Goro when all he ever wanted was to be appreciated and loved. 

Jun has never wanted to punch whichever god was responsible for making his son and Goro go through all that pain and trauma so much until now, and he wouldn’t be surprised if that butterfly fucker was somehow involved in this. He and Tatsuya went through the same ordeal all those years ago and he prayed that he could at least provide a happy, normal life for his son. However, life isn’t as fair as some would want it to be.

Jun continues to hold Goro as he lets him get all of his pent up emotions out of his system. He adjusts his position so Goro is wrapped even closer to Jun, his head leaning on Jun’s upper chest, close to his neck. Jun moves his other arm towards Goro’s back, massaging his back gently to try to help calm him down. Jun can feel Goro shaking and trembling violently, and his tremors start to subside as Jun continues to rub his back and whisper _It’s ok, just let it all out._

Goro manages to calm down slightly so he isn’t sobbing as loud and he just sniffles as Jun holds him. He waits for a moment for his voice to feel somewhat steady as he begins to talk. 

“W-why?! Why are y-you and your husband a-and Akira so nice to me?! Why c-comfort me, especially knowing all the things I did t-to your f-family? I tried to-”

Even after all this time, it pains Goro so deeply as he forces the next words out of his mouth. 

“To kill him! I was smirking while doing it! I lashed out at him and his friends and tried to kill him again! I’ve only caused him nothing but pain, even when he’s moved back home, I still cause him some sort of pain! I-”

The tears are coming out again as Goro’s voice weakens and he barely manages to squeak out. 

“So w-why?... why we-welcome me with open a-arms when all I am is a… a burden who only hurts others??”

Jun sighs sadly as he continues to rub Goro’s back softly. 

“Goro, listen to me,” Jun says sternly but softly, “I know what you have gone through, I...I actually went through a very similar situation. I committed many atrocities when I was about your age. I stole the dreams of people, I commanded people to kill others for me, they still weigh heavily on me. Even though I was basically being brainwashed and manipulated by a god, I still committed those acts. There are days I wonder if I deserve this happiness, if I deserve Tatsuya, if I deserve to be a father to Akira, it eats away at me.”

Goro bolts upright as he hears Jun telling him this. He is shocked and speechless, he didn’t think anyone would actually understand his situation and undergo a similar tragedy. He feels so sad for this family, based on the small tidbits Akira’s told him and the huge revelation that Jun told him just now. Jun sighs as he continues.

“So I do know how you are feeling and you are right. You did commit terrible atrocities, not only to Akira, but to others as well. I won’t forgive you for trying to kill my son, but I understand that you were under Shido’s thumb and had no other choice. I understand that you were also manipulated by him and forced to do his dirty work. I understand that in the end, you tried to sacrifice yourself in order to save Akira and his friends, but you came back.”

Jun’s eyes shift from angry to soft as he continues.

“Use your second chance at life to do what’s right. Don’t let your darkest thoughts drown you in despair and guilt. You care about Akira, right? Then be there for him, that is what he wants. Use your new knowledge to help others, rise up against your guilt and be there for others. It won’t erase your past mistakes, but it will help shape you into a new person. I can see that that’s slowly starting to happen based on what Akira’s told me, but you need to overcome your guilt. You can’t let it control you. It won’t be easy, I admit, I still have my moments where my guilt takes over me, but I won’t let it win! I have the love and support of my family and now Goro, you have Akira’s support and Tatsuya’s and my support. If you ever stumble, we will be there to help you back up. I know it will probably be hard for you to believe that, but trust me when I say that we all will be there for you Goro, you deserve it.” 

Goro stares at Jun in shock as a new batch of tears start falling down his already stained cheeks, but this time, Goro is smiling. He honestly cannot believe this family, he feels like he doesn’t deserve their kindness, but he pushes that thought out of the way, doing what Jun told him to, and simply laughs. Jun stares back with a fond smile as he opens his arms as an invitation and Goro, decides to be selfish and embraces Jun back, taking in the warmth and comfort of a parent, as Jun barely whispers, “Welcome to the family” to Goro’s ear. He cannot believe it, he has the love of his boyfriend, and now, the love of his parents, who Goro is starting to consider his parents, in a way, as well. The two continue to embrace until Jun pats his back and leaves the embrace. Goro feels a bit cold and empty for a moment until Jun beckons him back to the kitchen. 

“My husband and son should be back soon and we haven’t even started on the cake! Care to help me?”

Goro chuckles as he nods. He isn’t very good at cooking, granted, he can now make a few basic meals thanks to Akira’s help, but he is still completely new in the kitchen. Jun senses his nerves and gently rubs his shoulder. 

“Not an expert in the kitchen I see?” Goro nods shyly at the question. Jun offers a warm smile. “No worries, I was pretty much the same for a while, I’ll show you what to do and we’ll make this cake together, ok?”

Goro nods with determination, ready to make the damn best cake he can make for now.

The two are just able to shove the cake in the oven when they hear the door open and a gruff “I’m home” and a sing-song like “Honey, I’m home!”

Goro snorts as he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. Jun laughs as he gestures Goro forward, and Goro doesn’t waste a chance at walking towards the entrance. Suddenly, a mischievous glint forms in his eyes, and he decides to play a game as he walks over to greet Tatsuya first.

“Ah, Mr. Kurusu, it’s great to see you again.” Goro states as he politely bows to Tatsuya. Tatsuya smiles softly as he pats Goro on the shoulder

“It’s good to see you too Goro Akechi. Although you can just call me Tatsuya. Mr. Kurusu makes me feel old.” 

Goro chuckles as he notes that down mentally. Meanwhile, his boyfriend is trying to push Tatsuya away as he tries to get Goro’s attention. 

“Dad! Stop trying to steal Goro from me!” Akira whines as he fruitlessly tries to get Tatsuya to move.

“Akira, really. Am I not even allowed to greet Goro?” 

Akira pouts as he continues to try to push Tatsuya, but Tatsuya sighs as he moves so Akira can properly greet his boyfriend. However, Goro moves his head towards Tatsuya’s direction, feigning innocence and confusion.

“Is it just me, or did you hear some other voice? Who is this Akira you mentioned, Tatsuya sir?”

Tatsuya smirks as he plays along with Goro.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Oh, it’s probably our cat’s name.”

“HEY! Don’t involve me in this!” an angry muffled voice screams as Morgana pops out of Akira’s bag and walks towards the kitchen. 

Akira pouts and whines as he dramatically leans on Goro and grasps onto his arm. 

“Goroooo! Honeyyy, what did I do to deserve thisss??”

Goro turns around, acting surprised and gasping when he sees Akira hanging onto his arm and sleeve. 

“Oh my! This must be that ‘Akira’ person you mentioned, Tatsuya sir!” 

Akira has had enough as he playfully shoves Goro, which startles him. However, Goro sees that familiar glint in his eyes. This is Joker’s face now. Before he can even say anything, Akira removes his glasses and grabs Goro by the wrists. He shoves him to the floor and Goro lets out a loud yelp as he hits the floor. Thankfully, the floor has a carpet on top and Akira is careful not to let him hit the floor too hard. Akira continues to stare at him like he did when he was Joker, a smirk of victory plastered on his face. 

“Looks like I caught you, my dear prince, you can’t run from me!”

Goro sees the invitation of a challenge in Akira’s eyes. He may be Akira’s boyfriend, but they will always be rivals and he cannot resist the urge of a challenge against Akira. He moves his legs, which thankfully aren’t being pinned down and before Akira notices, he wraps them around his waist and uses the strength in them to twist Akira over so that Goro is the one on top of Akira. Goro thanks the training and experience he has in bouldering as he smirks at his boyfriend.

However, Goro sees the greater and almost sadistic grin on Akira’s face and before he can even make a single move, Akira moves his arms, which Goro forgot to pin down while he was basking in his moment of early celebration, and starts tickling Goro’s sides. Goro is unfortunately very very ticklish and he starts bursting out loud with laughter mixed in with his snorts, which he finds embarrassing but which Akira finds cute. 

Goro doesn’t give up though, he struggles in vain to gain an upper hand, but is ultimately defeated when Akira pins him down completely, rendering his arms and legs useless. Even with Goro having more body strength than Akira, the tickling leaves him completely breathless and out of energy. Goro glares at his boyfriend as Akira grins wickedly in success and triumph. 

“Maybe next time, you’ll remember to greet me properly, _honey.”_

“Oh shut it, you cocky bastard!” Goro states with an angry tone, but Akira notices that he’s not angry at all. 

There is fondness and genuine happiness laced in Goro’s voice. Goro doesn’t remember the last time he has laughed this much or had this much fun. But when he stares up at Akira’s eyes and sees nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, Goro’s heart skips many beats and he feels like the luckiest man in the world as he leans upwards and kisses Akira. Akira reciprocates immediately and pushes Goro back down as he cups Goro’s cheeks with his hands while Goro wraps his arms around Akira’s neck. 

The two boys pour everything into their kisses, their love, passion, and energy into their kisses as they start to become even more intense. Labored breaths echo in the empty entrance of the house as they both kiss harder and more passionately on the floor, the world around them disappearing for a moment so that it’s only the two of them. They continue making out for who knows how long until they hear a loud and very annoyed “ahem!” 

Goro’s senses start coming back and he realizes that he and Akira aren’t alone as he sees Morgana staring at them disappointedly and Tatsuya and Jun staring at them too, although with humor rather than disappointment. Goro yelps as he bolts upright, shoving Akira to the side. However, Akira begins to blush a bright red as he sees his parents looking at them and attempts to hide Goro, acting as though they were caught doing something much more intimate. 

“If you two plan to make love, please don’t do it on the entrance rug, it is rather expensive. Anyways, dinner is already ready.” Jun states sternly, but also with a wicked, teasing grin on his face. 

Akira’s face burns a deep, scarlet red as he sputters and groans in embarrassment.

“Papa!! Please, for the love of god, stop saying that stuff with such a straight face!” 

“We’re just trying to look out for you kiddo,” Tatsuya replies, “Also be sure to be safe when you do eventually do it, we can go buy some condoms when you two are ready.”

Akira groans as he hides his face in his hands and curls up on a ball on the ground. Meanwhile, his boyfriend is dying of laughter, his lungs begin to hurt. He even starts snorting and crying from the extreme laughter. Akira can’t stay embarrassed for too long as he gets to revel in his boyfriend’s beautiful laugh. Akira gently shoves Goro as his laughter begins to die down, a dark blush still painted on his cheeks, but his eyes shine brightly at seeing Goro relax and laugh freely. 

“You’re the worst, you know honey,” Akira giggles as he lightly punches Goro on the arm.

Goro calms his laughter as he leans forwards and pecks Akira on the cheek.

“Only for you, Akira.”

“AHEM!”

Both boys spring apart as Morgana glares at them, telling them their dinner is going to get cold. Goro rolls his eyes.

“Nice to see you too, cat.” He huffs out with a smirk at the end.

Morgana wails at how he’s not a cat, but as he sees the two boys head towards the dinner table, he sports a small smile. Akira is more happy and lively with Goro at his side. While he and Goro may not be super close, Morgana can see how happy he makes Akira and how much he truly cares for him, so he’s happy that Goro was able to come visit. Although he will never admit that out loud. 

Akira and Goro sit down as their mouths water at the nikujaga Jun made for dinner. Especially on a chilly autumn day like today, Goro is eager to fill his stomach with warm potatoes, meat, and veggies. As he reaches out to grab some more meat and potatoes, Jun notices something odd about Goro.

“Excuse me for asking Goro, but is there a reason why you only have one glove on your hand? I’m surprised I didn’t notice it earlier.”

Goro is taken aback from the random question for a minute until he looks at his glove and lets out a small smile. 

“Because Akira owns the other one, I gave it to him on the promise of a rematch.”

Akira perks up as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the missing half. He stares at the glove tenderly as he rubs it gently with so much love. 

“Yeah, I’ve always kept your glove with me. I had it during that time you were still dead, it was the one part of you I still had at the time, and now, I keep it as a good luck charm and it helps calm me down on the days I miss you so much.” 

Akira’s eyes are shining with pure adoration and love and Goro simply continues to fall in love with this charming, but dorky, romantic boy every time. 

Jun’s eyes soften at how adorable his son and boyfriend are and he reaches out for Tatsuya’s hand as he gently squeezes it. Tatsuya smiles in return as he lays his other hand on top of Jun’s. 

“You know, you two remind me a lot of Tatsuya and I when we were young, don’t you agree, Tacchi?” 

Tatsuya nods, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Oh really? How so, if I may ask?” Goro enquiries.

“As children, Tatsuya and I exchanged gifts with each other, as a way to have a part of each other with us. After all, we were referred to as each other’s doppelgangers. I gave Tatsuya a lighter and he gave me a watch.” Jun explains as he rolls his sleeve up to show the watch, still ticking despite its age. Tatsuya pulls out his lighter as Goro reads the inscription on it: _What’s most important can’t be seen with one’s eyes_. 

“We’ve kept these items for a very long time, so even if Jun and I were to be separated from each other, we still have a part of each other with us.” Tatsuya concludes with a blush on his face as he pecks Jun softly on the cheek, eliciting a giggle from Jun as he leans towards Tatsuya. 

Akira groans in embarrassment as he tries to focus on his food. 

“Dads! Can you two stop being gross over dinner?! We have a guest here!”

Goro chuckles as he smirks at Akira. 

“Well, now I can see where you got your romantic side from, Akira.”

Akira gawks as Jun starts laughing, a smug grin appearing on his face.   
  


“Oh Goro, you haven’t seen all of Akira’s romantic side yet. Did you know that on the days he misses you a lot, Tatsuya and I have found him doodling small pictures of you in his room?”

“Yeah, they keep littering his desk!” Morgana interjects. “All I see is Goro all over the area!” 

Akira’s eyes bulge out, shock and embarrassment plastered on his bright, tomato red face as he doesn’t dare look at Goro. 

“He’s also asked me to teach him to make motorcycle impressions, I’m guessing to try to impress you.” Tatsuya adds with a barely visible smirk on his face. 

“WHHAAATTT??! DAAAADDD!! PAAAPPAAAA!! STOP TELLING HIM ALL THIS!” Akira wails out as he covers his burning face, simply wanting to crawl under a rock and die from utter embarrassment. 

“Ah, so this is how Akira is like when he misses me? How adorable.” Goro muses with a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Oh that’s not all. If you’d like, Goro, I can bring down the photo album, and you can see how adorable Akira really is.” Jun adds, his eyes glinting a pure chaotic energy that shocks and terrifies Goro. No wonder Akira said that Jun is very terrifying. However, Goro is relishing in seeing his boyfriend die in utter embarrassment from his parents. 

“ _PAPA!! YOU BETTER NOT SHOW HIM THE ALBUM!!_ ” Akira howls in desperation, his eyes begging his father not to further embarrass him even more. 

“We can always start off with the infant photos, specifically the bath ones, if you want Goro.” Tatsuya adds.

Goro grins and his eyes widen with excitement as Akira continues to plead and beg for his fathers to stop. Goro feels a bit bad at siding with Jun and Tatsuya and embarrassing Akira, but it is honestly so much fun to see Akira blush so adorably. 

“Seriously!! How did we get from Goro’s glove to trying to kill me in front of him?!” 

“Well sweetie, you did say that your father and I were acting rather ‘gross’ at the dinner table… Surely you must know what will happen if you call us that…” Jun answers in a sing-song like tone. 

“Ok ok!! I’m sorry I called you gross! Just please stop trying to embarrass me in front of Goro! I’m begging you!” 

Jun’s devious glint in his eyes disappears as he nods, accepting Akira’s apology.

“All right sweetie, I’ll stop for now, now let’s-”

“WAIT! I almost forgot! Since we were talking about gloves earlier!” Akira exclaims as he bursts out of his chair and runs towards the entrance. 

He bends down to where his school bag is and pulls out what appears to be a wrapped box. It’s small, fitting into Akira’s hands comfortably as he walks back to the dinner table and hands the gift to Goro. 

“I… I got you something. I hope you like it…” Akira mumbles as he starts to fiddle with his hair while blushing. 

Goro holds the box in his hands as he takes a moment to comprehend that Akira got him a gift. He starts feeling a little guilty for not bringing Akira a gift, but pushes those thoughts away as he begins to carefully open the gift. He opens the box to find a single glove in it. It’s almost the same color as his current glove, but it’s a lighter shade of brown. Goro gasps as he realizes the meaning behind Akira’s gift as he covers his mouth, trying to prevent the tears forming in his eyes from falling. He glances upwards to see Akira wearing the glove Goro gave him, along with the other glove from this pair in his hand. Akira reaches out and grasps both Goro’s hands in his as he leans forwards and kisses him so softly and sweetly on the lips. 

“So you can have my half with you, wherever you are.” Akira whispers tenderly. 

Goro is rendered speechless as he stares at their entwined hands, feeling complete and loved with two gloves on his hands. A part of his lover is now with him, and Goro tears up a bit at the thought. 

They both then separate as Goro wipes a few of the traitorous tears that managed to fall. He thanks Akira as he then remembers that he has something to tell Akira. He might not have brought a physical gift for Akira, but he’s hoping that this will make a good gift for him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring a gift with me, but I do have something to tell you, which I hope makes for a good gift.”

Akira perks a bit and tilts his head in the most adorable way Goro has seen.

“Oh? Well then what is it honey?”

Goro blushes at the pet name, but nonetheless continues. 

“Well, you know how I’ve been working with Sae and am currently taking a gap year due to my whole situation?” Akira nods, wondering where Goro is going with this question. “Well, I have been talking with your parents and I have decided that this next school year, I will be attending the university here in Sumaru! That means I will be moving from Tokyo to study here. I will also be working part time with your dad to gain experience in becoming a detective. To make things better, your parents have offered the spare guest bedroom for me to reside in while I am here.”

Akira gasps in surprise as he covers his mouth. Tears begin to fall quickly down his cheeks, but Goro can see the huge smile behind his hands and his eyes are shining with hope and awe. Before Goro can do anything else, Akira leaps towards Goro, wrapping him in a tight hug as he cries out of pure happiness. Goro smiles as he holds Akira while stroking his soft messy hair. Akira is a blubbering mess, barely able to form a sentence as he continues to cry into Goro’s shoulder. Eventually, Akira manages to calm down as he smiles brightly at Goro, stroking his cheek with such tenderness, Goro is afraid his heart will simply stop right there and now. 

“H-how long have you planned this? W-why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Goro sighs as he holds Akira’s hand, using his thumbs to rub continuous circles on Akira’s palm.

“Well, I had been planning where to attend university since around mid summer. I knew I wanted to study law, to help bring reform to the justice system, and truly help those in need. Tatsuya mentioned the university here in Sumaru and offered to have me work with him. And with you being here, I made my decision to move here. As for why I didn’t tell you earlier, I hadn’t actually decided to move here until about a month ago. I also simply couldn’t find the appropriate time to tell you, not to mention I wanted to surprise you, since it is a very important announcement. I hope you understand Akira.” 

Akira giggles as he uses his hand to lay it on top of Goro’s hand that is squeezing his other hand. “Of course I do honey. I’m just… so so happy! I can’t believe you will be living here in Sumaru, and in our house nonetheless!” 

Akira wiggles in happiness and excitement as he leans forward to kiss Goro, a sweet and happy kiss, with many more to come in the future. 

“I love you Goro. I love you so so much.”

Goro’s eyes shine with happiness and love as he kisses Akira back. 

“I love you too Akira, more than you can imagine.” Goro turns his head as he looks at Tatsuya and Jun. “Thank you so much for everything. I will work as hard as I can to make up for my deeds and to be there for Akira.” 

Tatsuya and Jun give a soft look to Goro as Jun speaks first.

“You’re welcome Goro. I know you will push yourself to work as hard as you can to help those in need, welcome to the family.” 

Jun gives Goro a soft but knowing look, reminding Goro that Jun understands him so well and will be there for him when he needs it. Tatsuya gives him a warm smile, nodding his head in agreement with Jun’s statement. 

As they all continue to finish their now lukewarm dinner, Goro thanks whoever gave him a second chance at life, a second chance at making up for his mistakes, a second chance to love the boy he fell so hard for, a second chance at a family. He will have those days where he feels like this is all a dream and that he doesn’t deserve all of their love and support, but he not only has his ravishing boyfriend but now his parents as well to help him when he needs it. 

Goro is now truly home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot to write, but overall, so much fun. I originally expected this to only be like 3k words MAX, but my brain wasn't having that. Thank you to Jayce for proofreading this! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @ softelesbian and my art tumblr and art instagram at @ softegaby


End file.
